The invention relates to a multi-functional support for a motor vehicle, a system comprising a multi-functional support, and a method for installing motor vehicle front elements to a body of a motor vehicle.
Motor vehicle front elements, such as bumpers, spoilers, radiator grilles and headlights, are visible in the installed state when a motor vehicle is viewed from the outside. It is therefore important that these motor vehicle front elements have an optimal joint pattern with respect to external motor vehicle trim parts directly adjacent thereto, such as the wings (front quarter body panels) and engine cover (hood). The spatial distance between these external motor vehicle trim parts and the motor vehicle front elements in the form of said joint pattern requires the presence of adjustment elements, by means of which the joint spacing can be controlled. In the case of modular superstructures with a multiplicity of motor vehicle front elements, the front elements for example are provided with separate adjustment elements in order to be adjusted during the installation process in order to obtain an optimal joint pattern.
The joint patterns, which may be different, when installing the motor vehicle front elements on the motor vehicle body result for example from tolerances during the manufacture of the body, thus resulting in changes to the desired position of the motor vehicle front elements.